New Hope
by Acchan1
Summary: I seriously suck at summaries so I'll be kind of quick. We are going back in time to where the successors were still understudies and we're going to put everyone in the same generation and they're going to be from the same planet that includes the five shinobi nations. They'll have history with our favorite ninjas. no pairing yet. Don't like Don't read it's as simple as that folks.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**

**I ****Do Not**** Own Naruto Or AKB0048 in any way!**

**This is my first FanFic so please be nice to me!**

**Prologue**

**I can't believe it. I really got on the ship that would take my friends and I to the 00 auditions! I'm so excited but will the villages think about when they find out we left and the reason why? Hi, my name is Ami Katagiri, I'm 12 years old and I'm from the Village Hidden in the Leaves and I'll start this story from the beginning.**

_**4 years before**_

**Hurry up Hikari! I don't want to miss the concert because you're so slow. I'm going as fast as I can Shiori quit rushing me! Both of you stop fighting we ha… AKB! 0048! Are you Ready! They're here they're really here! I can't believe we get to see 00 live for the very first time! **_**Aitakatta Aitakatta Aitakatta Yes! Kimi NI!**_

**That was the first time I saw them and the moment when my friends and I decided that one day we were going to be idols. In the five great shinobi nations being an idol is frowned upon. The ninja believe that idols are wimps and that any one who has contact with in idol is weak. But for us it wasn't like that. Being an idol for us meant that we'll finally be noticed because in our villages nobody knows we exist it's literally like until we speak up everyone will just notice that we were there the whole time. I mean, I guess our parents might miss us but it won't be the end of the world for them. But this day started like any other day except for the fact that to day was the moon festival. This festival happens every 4 years, in which all shinobi nations come together in a week of peace. We all met on 8 years ago on our first moon festival, we all saw our first concert on the second and now we're leaving our home on the third. **

**I often asked myself if this was the right thing to do. If this is what I really wanted. I realize now that this is what I want more than any thing and yes, I'll miss Konoha but if I don't take this chance I know I'll regret it. I wonder how long it'll take for them to know that we left, I bet a few weeks. Yeah, I know that seems a little harsh but that's how life is, was for us maybe now thing will be different. I know one day we'll come back and when that day comes I just hope we're strong enough to face the nations. My name is Ami Katagiri, I'm 12 years old and my time in Konoha as ended and my time with 00 has just begun.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or AKB0048**

**Ami Katagiri = Atsuko Maeda 13 = Hidden Leaf**

**Shiori Arisawa = Minami Takahashi 5 = Hidden Mist**

**Hikari Kimishima = Yuuko Oshima 9 = Hidden Sand**

**Youku Asamiya = Sae Miyazawa 11 = Hidden Stone**

**Akira Igarashi = Sayaka Akimoto 10 = Hidden Clouds**

**Ichigo Marui = Itano Tomomi 11 = Hidden Clouds**

**Tohru Hana = Mayu Wantanabe 3 = Hidden Mist**

**Chiharu Sakuragi = Haruna Kojima 8 = Hidden Sand**

**Ayako Kuroki = Yuki Kashiwagi 6 = Hidden Stone**

**Ami POV**

I hate Mondays. The start of the week really puts me in a bad mood. I mean, Iruka's a great teacher but I'm not so sure I want to be a ninja. Who am I kidding excuse my crazy talk. I must be getting it from Sonata this girl I babysit, She has just introduced to me to AKB0048, an idol group that is illegal in our planet due to the DES. The DES has a lot of control here and is trying to conquer our nations. The kages are standing tall but it seems that they may crack soon. The more time I spend with Sonata the more I learn about this mysterious idol group.

" Ami, come quick you'll never believe what I found!" Sonata yelled.

" What Sonata?" I asked.

" AKB are holding auditions for the 77th generation of understudies, promise me you'll audition!"

" Sonata I don't think I'll be good enough for that…"

" Please, I want to know at lest one person when I finally audition for them."

" But if the village find out that I audition I could be arrested and I don't think I'm ready for that."

" Please, I'd do it for you."

There she goes pulling the old 'I'd do it for you' card on me. She does it whenever she wants me to do something for her and she usually wins including this time.

"Fine, but only if you quit bothering me about it."

Because of Sonata I'm now forced to audition but hey it could be worse…I think?

I almost for got that today's the Moon festival. It's a festival where all the villages come together to meet in a week of peace; I'll get to see my friends from the other villages as well!

_Later that Day_

I can't believe what just happened my friends from the other villages have just confessed something huge! They told me that each of them have also auditioned for 00. As I was taking it all in the announcement that said if we were going to be accepted was sent and we all found out that we had passed the first round of auditions! What 's more we have to be on ship tomorrow to get to the next round. What am I going to do, I don't think I'm ready, I mean what was 00 thinking letting somebody like me join the group?! I guess I'll just suck it up and move on but should I really go and take the risk or should I stay where I 'belong'?

_Kibou ni Tsuite _

_Boku wa Katarou_

I have to over come my doubts, my friends are counting on me and I won't let them down. We have a dream and I won't ruin it by being a scardy-cat and backing out!

_Na mo Naki Shijin no You ni (you ni)_

_Atsuku (atsuku)_

No matter what I'll make their dreams come true… for Sonata, Shiori, Hikari, Akira, Ayako, Youku, Tohru, Ichigo, and Chiharu. My dream is to make others a reality and to make everyone smile maybe this'll help maybe one day in the future everyone will be happy because of me… maybe.

_Kimi ga Namida ni_

_Kureteiru Nara_

_Nagusame Yori no_

_Yagate (yagate) Shiramu (shiramu)_

_Sora o Katarou ka?_


	3. Chapter 2

**Shiori: Acchan1 doesn't own Naruto or AKB0048**

**Key: **"Normal talking"

Normal

_Thoughts_

_**Song lyrics**_

** (0_0)(0_0)(0_0)(0_0)**

**Ami POV**

_**Kimi Wa Umarekawatta Beginner!**_

As the last words from 'Beginner' ended the battle was over. I looked around and saw girls crying and screaming. They couldn't take the fighting but my friends and I were used to it since we lived in ninja villages and were training to be ninja. Tsubasa approached us and said, "Congrats, you guys are the new 77th generation of understudies. Now put down your weapons and pick up your microphones so you can join us in spreading music across the galaxy!" I almost fainted on the spot. I couldn't believe it, me an idol! I couldn't wait to message Sonata about this. She'll be so proud!

**Normal POV**

"You all know why we're here." Hokage Tsunade said. (In my version Sarutobi doesn't die but steps down and appoints Tsunade instead.)

"Yes, some girls from each of our villages are missing." Mizukage Mei stated.

"I have someone here who knows where they are but it seems she refuses to speak." Tsunade coolly explained.

Sonata stepped out of the shadows, "I won't say a word!"

"Why!" Raikage A angrily exclaimed.

"Because if I tell you you'll be mad at them, I'm sure of it." Sonata explained.

"We won't we promise." All the Kages agreed.

"They went to join 00." Sonata blurted out.

"WHAT!" The Kages exclaimed.

_How could they do something so stupid!_ Were their thoughts.

"They had a dream, something you kages have forgotten. Take a look around, nobody smiles or laughs anymore because those stupid DES soldiers are watching their every move. If I were older I'd leave too! Sonata said angrily.

"How dare you," The Kazekage exclaimed, "Do you know how long we've worked to keep peace between us and the DES!"

"The people don't want peace, what they want is their freedom and to do what they want without being persecuted. That's why they left, because they couldn't handle being bottled up anymore. They wanted to be free too. I'm proud they left because they're openly defying th DES while you, our so-called leaders, sit there and do nothing to help your people. You should be ashamed of yourselves! Sonata exclaimed.

The Kages were speechless. To be told off by some brat, how humiliating. But she was right.

"Maybe we should take a stand. It may benefit us in th future." Mei stated.

"Yes, if you do I'm sure 00 we'll help you break free." Sonata added.

_Maybe I'll see Ami again._

Because of Sonata's will the rebellion had begun, Let's hope that it succeeds ant that the five nations are free once again.

_**Soredemo mirai he  
**_

_**Kaze wa fuite iru  
**_

_**Hoho ni kanjiru  
**_

_**Inochi no ibuki  
**_

_**Soredemo watashi wa  
**_

_**Tsuyoku ikite yuku  
**_

_**Saa tatta hitotsu  
**_

_**Renga wo tsumu koto kara hajimeyou ka?**_


End file.
